We are a Family
by Disney United
Summary: Simba is confused about the dynamic of their little herd, especially between his "dads". Warnings: SLIGHT Timon/Pumbaa, if you squint and stand on your head.


It was late one night, when Simba asked the question. Pumbaa was already asleep, snoring soundly, and Timon was about to doze off.

"Pops?" Simba asked quietly, using the nickname he had came up with for Timon. The meercat jolted slightly, his half-lidded eyes opening.

"I'm awake," he mumbled.

Simba shifted slightly, so that he was facing Timon. "I...can I ask something?"

Timon sighed, starting to get up. "Sure, fine kid. But you need to learn to use the restroom before bedtime-"

"No, it's not that!" Simba interrupted.

Timon raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

Simba shifted again, but this time it was due to his being uncomfortable. His eyes refused to meet Timon's, and his sharp teeth gnawed on his bottom lip.

"Well? Come on, spit it out-"

"What are you and Pumbaa?"

The question surprised Timon, obviously, shown by how his eyes widened. However, it also confused him. "Wha...well, I'm a meercat and he's a-" Timon started to explain slowly, before Simba interrupted him yet again.

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Then what DO you MEAN?!" Timon exclaimed loudly. Pumbaa snorted in his sleep, causing the two to freeze. However, Pumbaa started sleeping soundly once again, moments later.

Simba and Timon quickly extracted themselves from the nest-like bed they shared with Pumbaa, wandering a little ways off.

"I mean..." Simba started, before sighing, looking down at his paws. Timon crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. He honestly just wanted to get back to bed.

"Kid-"

"What are you two...to each other?" Simba asked quickly.

Timon stared at Simba, his wide eyes becoming almost impossibly round. He was obviously and completely speechless.

"Sorry," Simba quickly apologized. "I shouldn't ask things like that-"

"No...no, it's fine," Timon reassured him. Simba stopped speaking, leaving the two of them in silence...that is, until Pumbaa made a discontented sound in his sleep. Immediately, Timon was at his side, gently patting his hoof. He froze a few seconds later, realizing what he was doing, and that Simba was watching.

Timon sighed, turning to face his "son". He wasn't sure what to say, really.

Simba chewed on his lip again. "I just...you guys are like family to me, and...I don't..." he sighed, frustrated. "It's just different. We're all different species, and like...I think of you and Pumbaa as...like...my parents, in a way..."

Timon set a hand on Simba's nose, "Hey, calm down."

Simba suddenly plopped down on the ground, burying his head beneath his paws. "It's just...frustrating. I'm not sure what to think."

Timon looked from Simba to Pumbaa, and then back again, before laughing. Simba looked at Timon through his claws, eyes shining with confusion.

"Families...are families," Timon said, smiling. "It doesn't matter whether we look alike, or not, or if Pumbaa and me are...a couple, or whatever. We all love each other and look out for each other." Timon elbowed Simba slightly. "If that's not a family, then I don't know what is."

Simba smiled at Timon, before rapping his paws around the meercat, pulling him to his chest. Timon made a choking sound, pushing at Simba's chest.

"Too much love!" he rasped. Simba quickly released him.

"Sorry."

Timon rolled his eyes, pushing at Simba. "Don't worry about it, kid. Let's just get to sleep. It's really late..." Timon yawned, stumbling over to Pumbaa. Both Simba and Timon climbed into their usual spots in the nest.

"Good night," Simba whispered.

"Sleep tight," Timon returned.

"Dream of bedbugs tonight," Pumbaa yawned, in his sleep.

**_A/N I love the Pumbaa/Timon/Simba family dynamic! Plus...I just love writing Timon! He has to be one of my favorite Disney characters! And...he and Pumbaa are actually one of my favorite couples. And like the fic, I don't care if they're a couple of friends or a couple of lovers. XD_**

**_If you have a Disney story that you would like to have written by me, send me a message!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
